nccmnfandomcom_ro-20200216-history
Vestigialitate umană
center|600px |- |Tonsils|| Adenoids |- |Coccyx (tail bone)||Nictitating membrane of eye |- |Thymus|| Appendix |- |Little toe || Wisdom teeth |- |Nipples on males || Parathyroid |- |Nodes on ears "Darwin's points"|| Ear muscles for wiggling |- |Pineal gland|| Body hair |} 7 ramasite ale evolutiei corpului uman Unele pasari care nu zboara au arirpi, unii pesti ce nu pot vedea au ochi iar florile prezinta organe de reproducere cu toate ca se reproduc in mod asexuat. Astfel de organe (care in general nu folosesc la nimic) se sumesc organe vestigiale. Anumite organe vestigiale ar putea avea un scop necunoscut pana in prezent (timusul uman era considerat ca fiind un organ vestigial). In cartea sa Originea Speciilor, Charles Darwin foloseste aceste organe vestigiale ca o dova a a evolutiei umane. Bine,bine...si cu cele 7 ramasite cum ramane? * Coada umana (osul) - Se afla la baza coloanei vertebrale, acest os este un reziduu provenit de stramossi nostrii ce foloseau coada pentru a se echilibra, prentru semnaliza si suport. Coada respectiva lipseste la maimute si la oameni. Au fost semnalate mai multe cazuri de nou nascuti la care aceasta "coada" reprezenta mai mult decat un simplu os (aceasta a fost eliminata prin operatie) * Maseaua de minte - Stramosii nostrii, care erau erbivori, aveau nevoie de molari puternici pentru a mesteca plantele. Teoretic, acestia pot ajuta la mestecarea alimentlor dar la una din trei persoane acestia cresc intr-o parte si/sau cauzeaza dureri si infectii dentale. * Apendicele - Reprezinta inca un organ pe care il mostenim de la strmosii nostrii erbivori. Acesta este atasat intestinului gros. Un astfel de "sac" este intalnit si la alte animale, avand o dimensiune mai mare si ajutand la procesul de sigestie. Eliminarea acestui organ nu are efecte negative asupra corpului uman si, in anumite cazuri, acesta organ se poate dovedi fatal. Cu toate acestea anumiti cercetatori considera ca apendicele poate avea o functie auxiliara in sistemul imunitar. * Sinteza vitaminei C - La oameni, deficitul de vitamina C poate cauza scorbut si in unele cauze poate fi chiar fatal. Oamenii nu pot sintetiza vitamina C (acidul ascorbic) dar stramosii nostrii puteau face acest lucru.Gena necesara sintezei vetaminei C a fost descoperita in 1944 dar acesta era o pseudogena (era prezenta dar nu isi putea indeplini functia). * Sfarcurile la barbati - Acestea sunt considerate ca fiind vestigiale in cele mai multe cazuri dar aceasta ipoteza nu este adevarata deoarece nu au fost functionale nici pentru stramosii nostrii. Explicatia existentei lor este aceea ca pana intr-un anumit stadiul embrionar oamenii sunt asexuati. * Pielea "de gaina" - Acesta este o actiune a fibrelor musculare ce are ca si efect ridicarea parului.In anumite animale (cum ar fi pisica) aceasta actiune este folosita pentru a "impresiona" atacatorul. Se considera ca aceasta nu are niciun scop...nu este asa! Contractia musculara necesara pentru a ridica firele de par "lanaseaza" un mic val de caldura in crpul uman. * Organe Vomeronazale - La soareci si alte animale aceste organe sunt considerate ca fiind responsabile pentru detectarea feromonilor reprezentand astfel un posibil ajutor in gasirea unui partener. Astfel de organe au fost gasit si la oameni dar, pentru ca nu mai au conexiuni nervoase (cu creierul) sunt considerate ca fiind vestigiale. Maselele de minte, apendicele sau splina sunt bune la ceva? In lume, se fac, an de an, sute de mii de operatii de apendicita. Nu mai vorbim de maselele de minte care nici nu apar bine ca trebuie scoase. Cei care sufera astfel de interventii se intreaba probabil de ce ne nastem cu anumite madulare care, teoretic, nu ne folosesc la nimic. Site-ul livescience.com ofera o explicatie. 1. Apendicele uman. Daca ar fi sa ne luam dupa evolutionisti, nu are niciun rol. Unora ne face probleme, altora, nu. La unele animale insa, ajuta la digestie. Paleontologul Alfred Sherwood Romer era de parere ca apendicele nu este important decat pentru chirurgi, ca suport financiar, dat fiind numarul mare de apendictomii pe care le fac an de an. Acum cativa ani, de exemplu, numai in SUA s-au inregistrat 300 de mii de asemenea operatii, dar si 371 decese. Spre deosebire de evolutionisti, creationistii sustin ca toate madularele isi au rostul lor bine stabilit. De exemplu, apendicele: are rolul de a proteja organismul impotriva infectiilor. 2. Tesut mamar si sfarcuri, la barbati. Acest subiect este destul de controversat. Cei care sunt impotriva teoriei evolutiei pot intreba “Se trage barbatul din femeie?”. Raspunsul este, bineinteles, negativ. Atat femeile, cat si barbatii, au sfarcuri, pentru ca in primele faze de formare, fetusii nu au sexul definit. Abia apoi, testosteronul face diferenta. Toate mamiferele, femele sau masculi, au tesut mamar. Deoarece cancerul se poate dezvolta in acest tesut, indiferent de sex, tesutul mamar poate fi periculos. 3. Maselele de minte. Cu toata durerea, timpul si banii pe care ni le mananca, maselele de minte se incapataneaza sa creasca. Sunt doua motive pentru care ele au devenit nefolositoare. Primul: falcile omului s-au micsorat, fata de cum le aveau stramosii lui, iar maselele incearca sa creasca intr-o falca mult mai mica. Al doilea motiv tine de igiena orala. Acum cateva mii de ani, era un lucru obisnuit ca un tanar de 18 ani sa-si piarda mai multi sau aproape toti dintii. Atunci maseaua de minte era de mare ajutor. 4. Coccisul. Potrivit evolutionistilor, coccisul reprezinta reminescenta cozii, prezente la multe mamifere. Creationistii sunt de alta parere: coccisul serveste drept ancora pentru muschii pelvisului, fara de care omul nu ar putea sta confortabil pe scaun. Au fost si cazuri in care “codita” a fost indepartata chirurgical fara sau cu mici efecte nefavorabile sau in care copiii s-au nascut cu coada. 5. Parul de pe corp. De ce se ridica parul pe noi ? Animalele se zbarlesc sa para mai mari in fata potentialilor dusmani, insa blana le tine si de cald. In ceea ce-i priveste pe oameni, parul nu mai joaca demult acest rol. Cu toate astea, o parte din par le este de folos si lor. De exemplu: genele pot tine deoparte transpiratia de ochi. Celor enumerate mai sus li se mai adauga splina, timusul si amigdalele. Acum cativa ani, evolutionistii au enumerat peste 170 de astfel de madulare, care nu mai sunt de folos in ziua de azi. O data cu descoperirile din domeniu, lista s-a redus continuu, incat azi nu mai cuprinde niciun organ vestigial. Vezi şi * Vestigialitate la animale Legături externe * EnWiki * LiveScience.com * CreationInTheCrossFire * Do any vestigial organs exist in humans? * MedicalDictionary.TheFreeDictionary.com * InTeleorman.ro * GroapaCuProsti.ro Categorie:Evoluţionism Categorie:Anatomie Categorie:Articole noi